


Cohabitation

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games), Legacy of Kain
Genre: Avernus (Legacy of Kain), Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996), Children, Cities, Complete, Crossover, Darksiders (2008), Demons, Game Spoilers, Gen, Harm to Children, Implied Violence, Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003), No Relationship(s), One Shot, Screaming, Serpent Holes (Darksiders), Spirits, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Vulgrim loved children’s souls, they were so innocent, so sweet.





	

Vulgrim exited the Serpent Hole in a burst of light adjacent to the city of Avernus. Nosgoth had it seemed not changed much since he sold weapons to the newly blood-crazed Vampyres during their war with the Hylden. Nosgoth was again at war for Avernus burned. The sound of young screams drew him to the city’s gates, the streets were paved with blood and flesh rained from the rooftops as netherworld Demons disemboweled the adults and elderly. Three grey-skinned demons, their pincers sparking with electricity, surrounded a group of children.

He did not fear the Horsemen, so why should he fear these inferior Demons ? The sphere tied at his waist, crafted of the finest green beryl and bargained from a foolish Maker in return for prosperous life, crackled at his will with Serpent energies. As lightning it arced hitting the Demons and thus returning them to their proper world. It was near impossible to find live children on Earth since War had started the Apocalypse. Why let such an opportunity escape ?

For a brief moment the children’s cries turned to elation before returning again to despair. Most souls that he fed on were weak and embittered. Oh, how he loved the souls of young ones, they were so innocent and sweet. Just like that Maker’s life had, in fact, been prosperous...in keeping him alive. As he returned to the Serpent Hole, the mixture of agonized screams and crackling flames a sweet melody to his ears, farther ahead another blue-skinned form had appeared smaller than himself its leathery wings lay tattered upon its back. Intrigued, he watched it take hold of those remnants and jump into the air to glide upon heated up drafts into the smouldering ruins.

So, that was the infamous Raziel of whom Moebius would not stop complaining. Moebius who had tried to banish him from Nosgoth not longer after. It would've been a pleasure to eat the soul of the one who had tried to hurt his business, but he was far too busy to go on such a quest. Let Raziel have the honour of ending the Time Streamer. As he floated along the Avernus Serpent Hole a distant set of chimes jingled, a presence had neared one of his Earthly locations. “Come closer, see what Vulgrim has to offer." Business was at hand.


End file.
